<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dead to me by 404notfound1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461724">dead to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/404notfound1/pseuds/404notfound1'>404notfound1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/404notfound1/pseuds/404notfound1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>cp：2dv<br/>一个v哥被魔帝改造后又被2d捡尸的车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dead to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*双性v哥<br/>*强制x爱<br/>*真魔人艹哥<br/>*含暴力、血腥描写<br/>*抹布情节注意！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维吉尔喘着粗气，背靠在一块巨大的岩石下。他能感觉到有恶魔正循着他的气息向这里靠近，但他没有准备应战也没有试图躲藏。</p><p>自从多年前蒙杜斯被但丁杀死后，这具失去了稳定魔力供给，被改造过的身体别说和恶魔战斗了，就连维持生命都极其艰难。况且，那些恶魔的意图他再了解不过了。</p><p>蒙杜斯改造了他的身体，让他体内的魔力会随着时间不断流逝，直到最后失去魔力维系的躯体将会崩溃。</p><p>而唯一获取魔力的途径就是从恶魔的身上汲取。在因缺乏魔力而虚弱的状态下，维吉尔的身体会进入发情并且释放一种吸引恶魔信息素。——“这才是生理意义上的渴望力量。”</p><p>原本蒙杜斯只是想制作一个自己的小玩具，然而他的死去无疑让这个失去持有人的玩具成为了公共物品。</p><p>恶魔伸出的触手环上了他的脚踝，将他拉了过去。更多粘着不知名的黏稠液体的触手缠绕上他的身体，束缚着他，打开他的双腿，紧接着毫不怜惜地直接进入到他的体内深处。</p><p>猝不及防的贯穿让维吉尔痛苦地蜷起了身子，但除此之外他再没有其他的任何反应。</p><p>事到如今还有什么意义呢？从曾经控制他的蒙杜斯到现在的恶魔们，又有什么区别？他非常清楚无论自己做出什么样的选择都逃不出被当成玩物的现状，即便是自杀也只不过是更加彰显出懦弱与无能，引人发笑罢了。就算是现在的他也不愿主动以这样软弱的结局结束这荒谬的人生，这是他作为曾经的魔剑士最后的倔强。</p><p>触手状的性器在他的体内粗鲁地抽动起来，没有丝毫前戏铺垫的交媾除了痛苦以外再没有带来任何其他感觉。早已习惯这种侵犯的维吉尔低着头，默默忍受着。就算反抗了也只会带来更多的痛苦，现在的他，除了接受这残忍的命运外早已别无选择……</p><p>维吉尔咬紧牙关，不让自己尖叫出声。从表面上看，他只是在单纯地受辱，然而只有他自己才知道，这具淫荡的身体对恶魔精液的渴望早就已经到了近乎疯狂的地步。不断流出的鲜血成为了天然的润滑剂，让恶魔的动作越来越顺利。酥麻的快感顺着脊梁一节节炸开，像是隐约的瘙痒一般，不强烈却也无从解决。</p><p>他不愿面对般地扭过头，却阴差阳错地瞥见了一摸红色的身影。是幻觉吗？为什么他会在这里？！维吉尔猛地瞪大双眼，在巨大的精神冲击下不由自主地挣扎起来。抗拒的动作激怒了正在侵犯他的恶魔，勒在他的触手进一步收紧，窒息感迅速将虚弱的半魔淹没。</p><p>然而此时的维吉尔已经无暇顾及肉体上的痛苦了。不远处，但丁正悠然自得地倚在石壁上，望向这里，漠然地与他四目相对。也许是那从未生效过的双胞胎感应终于起了作用，即使无论是相貌还是气质都变了很多，但维吉尔还是毫不怀疑地认定那个人绝对就是但丁。</p><p>他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——明明已经打败了蒙杜斯，那个家伙，不在人界享受他的生活跑到魔界来干什么？他早已对恶魔的侮辱司空见惯，却唯独不想让但丁知道自己如今这幅狼狈的样子。</p><p>恶魔的束缚越来越紧，就在维吉尔即将因窒息而失去意识时，他听到了枪响。受击的恶魔顿时痛苦地咆哮起来，触手用力将维吉尔甩到地上，转身袭向开枪的但丁。钝痛伴随着与地面的撞击传遍全身，维吉尔艰难地用手肘支撑起上身，一抬眼就看见但丁正将那不知好歹的恶魔斩成两半。多么轻松，多么理所当然……是啊，曾经的他也拥有这般强大的力量，能毫不费力地斩杀这些劣等恶魔……他不由得握紧了拳头。真是够了！他强迫自己不再往下想。事到如今为什么还要出现在他面前？为什么还要激起他的回忆？来衬托他的失败吗？</p><p>而此时，已然结果了恶魔的但丁已经转过身向着他走来。维吉尔并没有因为恶魔的死而放松，他注视着但丁的眼睛，在那里看到了最熟悉的揶揄和俾睨——那是这些年来他在看向自己恶魔们眼中见到的最多的神情。他曾以为自己是了解但丁的，可是现在，面对这样的但丁，他只感到陌生以及恐惧……</p><p>虽然内心无比希望能远离这个让他感到危险的但丁，但多年的折磨早已让他学会了不去做无用的反抗。而且他那已经快到崩溃边缘的身体恐怕连跑动都已经无法做到了。他能感觉到自己的皮肤已经开始出现裂纹，如果再不接受恶魔的精液，这具羸弱的身体很快就会土崩瓦解。与此同时，身体对魔力的渴望也越发膨胀，甚至对但丁产生了强烈反应。</p><p>“你看起来似乎不太好，需要帮忙吗？”调侃的语气从上方传来，但丁在他的面前停下了脚步，露出意味不明的冷笑，居高临下地注视着他。</p><p>“不……”身体的表面开始飘起细微的粉尘，内部却因为发情炙热得如同正在燃烧一般。即便如此，他仅剩的自尊心仍旧不允许他向自己的双胞胎弟弟求欢。他小声否认着，明知道自己无权拒绝却依旧抱有着一丝渺茫的希冀。</p><p>然而他的期望显然没有得到回应。但丁无动于衷地蹲下了身，“你需要魔力。”他摸向维吉尔的下身，隔着布料触碰到了已然坚挺的欲望，“忍耐很痛苦吧，我来帮你。”他说着，用力揉捏起维吉尔的性器，如愿以偿地注意到兄长在他的的动作下开始战栗。</p><p>“呃……不，但丁……啊……别……但丁！但丁！”维吉尔激烈地挣扎起来，他抓住但丁的手腕，却无论怎么用力也无法将其撼动。快感如涨潮时的海浪般一波一波将他渐渐淹没，他艰难地控制着自己的身体，才勉强不在欲望的支配下去迎合但丁的动作。恶魔们无止境的侵犯早已让他对交媾麻木，但是唯独但丁，他做不到和面对其他恶魔时一样习以为常，听天由命。他用尽全力才将但丁推开了一些，不过终究还是成功地让但丁停下了动作。</p><p>他们四目相对，互相揣测。气氛顿时陷入了诡异的沉寂。维吉尔只能听见自己的沉重心跳，他不知道这是因为紧张还是欲望，也没有心情去深究。</p><p>“为什么要拒绝？”过了半晌，但丁终于打破了沉默。他注视着他的兄长，湛蓝的眼眸中显出了些许的困惑。然而维吉尔却从那里看到了更多的冷漠，“刚才和那个恶魔做的时候你不是挺配合的么？”</p><p>“难道说维吉尔更喜欢和恶魔做爱？”他恶劣地扬起嘴角，看着不知如何辩解的维吉尔，开始真魔人化。</p><p>“不是的！”意识到即将发生什么的维吉尔急切地地否认道，但是为时已晚，黑色的恶魔在他面前展开了四翼，巨大的压迫感让维吉尔一时间竟有些呼吸困难。</p><p>如果没有变成这幅样子，他也能达到这样的强大吧……他从片刻的愣神中清醒过来，重新组织语句试图辩解。然而真魔人状态下失去理智的但丁并没有给他这个机会。黑色的恶魔无视了他呼喊，低吼着将他按倒在地，带着利爪的手轻而易举地撕开了他的裤子，将他那被改造过的，畸形的下身彻底暴露了出来。</p><p>在维吉尔阴茎和后穴之间的会阴处，多出来了一个本应属于女性的另一个入口——这不用说，自然是蒙杜斯的手笔。在此之前，早已有数不清的恶魔目睹过，使用过这被后天赋予的女穴，他本应习以为常。但这并不代表他能心平气和地接受但丁的视奸。</p><p>此时的但丁似乎对他的女穴产生了极大的兴趣。他伸出一根手指，插入了那温热的入口，探索般地肆意搅动起来。锋利的指甲在他野蛮的动作下划破了内壁，维吉尔小声抽着气重新思考说辞来阻止但丁进一步的侵略。然而在看到了但丁的眼睛后，他咽下了嘴边的话——那里没有任何属于人类的情感和理智。也就是说，这个状态下的但丁只会遵循恶魔的本能，就和其他那些曾侵犯他的恶魔别无二致。不，他比那些家伙强大得多，也更加危险。</p><p>“不……”毫无力量的拒绝显然没有起到任何作用。在确认了那个入口可以深入之后，但丁收回了手指。双手不容抗拒地打开了维吉尔的双腿，覆盖着恶魔坚硬外壳，长着倒刺的阴茎对准了刚刚扩张过穴口，然后毫不留情地直接插入。</p><p>过长的阴茎还没有完全进入就已经顶上了和甬道一起被制造出来的宫口。巨大的疼痛让维吉尔几乎当场失声惨叫，内壁抽搐般地蠕动着尝试将异物排出，然而杯水车薪的努力所得到的结果只不过是更加紧致地吸附着但丁的阴茎罢了。</p><p>还没等维吉尔适应这过于巨大的尺寸，但丁便握着他的腰将阴茎向外抽去。倒刺勾住了柔软的内壁，凶戾地向外撕扯。随着一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛，体内柔软的组织被一起扯了出来，大量鲜血混合着体液滴落到地上。即便如此，黑色的恶魔仍旧没有任何停顿的意思。他再次向前冲撞，连带着将维吉尔外露的子宫重新塞回体内。</p><p>温热的身体震颤着，却仍旧坚韧地包裹着他，不断收缩着，承接着他凶悍的进攻。恶魔发出了一声满足的叹慰，一种莫名的邪火充斥全身，让他更加兴奋且疯狂。动作在这股冲动的驱使下越发不留余力，他隐约听见有声音在他耳边咆哮，驱使着他去彻底占有，破坏身下这具脆弱的躯体。<br/>此时的维吉尔只能瘫软在地上不住地颤抖，过量的痛苦让他连发出喊叫的力气都使不出。正常的交尾已经无法形容这虐杀般残暴的行为。他本能地踢动双腿试图从失去理智的但丁身边逃开，但除了惹恼那暴虐的恶魔外再没有起到任何作用。</p><p>不配合的动作让但丁稍微感到了一些不悦。他握住了维吉尔的左腿，只是轻轻一扯便让维吉尔失去了这条腿的感觉。整个过程中他甚至都没有停下对兄长的侵犯。脱臼的左腿无力的垂了下来，而对痛觉几乎已经麻木的维吉尔甚至都没有感觉到疼痛。</p><p>但丁的阴茎一次又一次地进入到更深处，搅动着他的内脏。胃部受到的顶撞让他条件反射地扭头干呕，但除了少量的胃液他什么都吐不出来。他认命般地停下了挣扎，感觉自己比之前的任何一次都更像一个被正在使用的玩具。</p><p>体内巨大的阴茎使他的腹部狰狞地凸起了一块，随着但丁的抽插不断起伏。最初的痛苦随着内脏的神经末梢被彻底破坏渐渐消失，剩下的只有无尽的空洞。维吉尔怀疑他肋骨以下的器官很有可能已经被绞烂了，再这样下去，身体在崩溃之前就会因为内部致命的破坏死亡。</p><p>那就让他死去吧。维吉尔苦笑起来，感觉自己的一生就像是个笑话。这样的他还有什么活下去的意义呢？意识开始渐渐脱离躯壳。很好，他平静地想到——这样下去，他绝对等不到但丁释放，他终于可以永久地解脱了。</p><p>恶魔锋利的指甲如同宣誓主权一般在他的身上留下了一道又一道抓痕。虚弱的身体显然没有余力去修复那些和内部的创伤相比可谓是无关紧要的细小伤口，他像所有普通的人类一样血流不止，感受到生命也在随之不断流逝。</p><p>神智越来越混沌，他睁大双眼，眼中的但丁却依旧极其模糊。就在他的瞳孔开始放大之时，仿佛察觉到什么的但丁却突然停下了掠夺，直接射进了维吉尔的体内。在接受了大量带着魔力的精液后，半魔坚韧的身体迅速开始了自我修复，将维吉尔从死亡边缘硬生生拉了回来。</p><p>释放后的恶魔似乎恢复了一些神智，他伸出手，笨拙却小心翼翼地抚上兄长的脸，利爪轻轻划过半魔苍白的脸颊，这一次没有造成任何伤害。但是维吉尔转过了头，没有理会他的示好。</p><p>结束了射精的但丁渐渐恢复到了人类的状态，在理智彻底回归后，他也被自己真魔人状态下的所作所为吓了一跳。他原本只不过想做到那只恶魔程度，而现在他却差点杀了维吉尔……</p><p>但丁沉默地替维吉尔接回了脱臼的左腿。他的兄长仍旧像先前那样躺在地上，微微颤抖着，像是一个任人摆布的木偶般毫无反应。</p><p>“为什么……”</p><p>恶魔旺盛的魔力充满了维吉尔的全身，让他久违地感到了精力充沛，甚至又重新拥有了战斗的力量。然而这一切都必须建立在但丁的施与之上……</p><p>原本在蒙杜斯之后，依靠其他恶魔的魔力活下来就已经十分勉强。而现在，在接受了更加强大充沛的魔力后，维吉尔深知这具贪婪的身体已经无法被但丁以外的任何恶魔满足了。除了成为但丁的专属玩具，他别无选择……</p><p>“既然你这么恨我，为什么……不杀了我。”</p><p>“维吉尔……”</p><p>“别用那个名字叫我。”他生硬地打断道，“那个人……很久以前就已经死了……”</p><p>但丁愣了愣，没有再说什么。他抱起维吉尔，像一个小男孩抱起了失而复得的心爱玩具，只是他和维吉尔都已不再是原来的样子。但那又有怎样？他终于抓住他了，而且再也不会放手。</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>